


Hugs & Kisses;;

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, OT12 - Freeform, all genres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the story of a circle of twelve girls that attend EXO Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs & Kisses;;

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: everything under the sun basically lol  
> Rating: M for some future chapters  
> Pairings: xiuhan, taoris (one-sided), krisho, layhun, baekyeol, kaisoo  
> A/N: this is basically going to be a series of oneshots on the different pairings and there is no main pairing. some chapters may consist of all characters, some may just be focused on one. it just depends. also i didn't change their names because i don't feel like it otl. crossposted on aff.

pairing: xiuhan

length: 1.6k

 

Luhan was the prettiest girl in the school. Minseok knew that—everyone knew at Exo Academy knew that. It was obvious in the way the boys’ eyes followed her, and the way other girls glared in envy and jealousy. There was no amount of hair dye, BB cream, lip gloss, fake eyelashes, or contacts that could ever achieve Luhan’s perfect, doll-like features. Her hair was the purest and softest of pinks, looking like woven cotton candy. Her skin was fair and smooth, and her eyes were a wide and glimmering chocolate brown. She wasn’t petite, or super tall. Her body was slim and lean from years of soccer. Not only was she physically attractive, but intelligent, being one of the top in their class, a start athlete, and just an overall friendly person.

So Minseok felt immensely insecure. How could she stand next to Luhan as a friend—as a girlfriend?

She knew the things that were whispered behind her back. Luhan may not have heard these things, but Minseok did. She couldn’t ignore their comments of how her thighs bulged hideously from her thigh-highs, as if she could “barely stuff her fat thighs in them”. Minseok heard their whispers of how disproportionate her body was. With her wide love-handles and small hips, it wasn’t like she was cutely chubby and curved. She knew she wasn’t ugly. She was relatively pretty in the face and tried her hardest to be a kind person. But she never had been asked out by anyone, never been on a date, or even had one compliment thrown her way. Luhan did, but Minseok was sure it was out of nothing but pure pity.

Minseok hated how her stomach jiggled and was marred with angry red lines called stretch marks. Her thighs were the same, always brushing together with no possible gap between and decorated with countless stretch marks. Honestly, it was her own fault she turned out this way. She ate when she was sad, bored, angry, or hurt. The more she ate, the sadder she felt, so the cycle repeated. It helped fill up a void inside of her. She liked soccer! But her stamina wasn’t what it used to be, and there was no way she would look attractive in the uniform. “Just exercise and lost weight!” it wasn’t that easy.

Was she happy that Luhan loved her how she was? Yes, of course, it just was that Minseok couldn’t believe it. There were flaws in her that Luhan would probably love to do without. If she was just a little thinner, a little lighter, more flattering, Luhan would be happier. Minseok knew it.

She didn’t want to complain, didn’t want to feel bad. There were girls worse than her at the school who were ridiculed more, and she felt ugly when she found herself thinking she was glad she was just slightly thinner and had a pretty face, unlike those other girls. Minseok didn’t want to think like that, she would be just like those who picked on and teased her. But it made her feel better, just a bit.

 

Closing the door to her shoe locker, Minseok made her way among the group of students that were pouring from the school’s exit. She gripped the straps of her bag and turned up the music blasting through her earbuds. She was honestly in the worst of moods and just wanted to go home, lie down, and watch another episode of an old drama.

Minseok was startled from her hopes of a peaceful evening as Luhan appeared from nowhere (as she always did), hugging the other female from behind with a smile. “You weren’t going to leave me behind, were you?”

The shorter girl pushed Luhan away with a sour expression. “A, I thought you had dance practice, and B, stop smiling like that—you look like an old lady.”

Luhan was taken aback by Minseok’s sudden bitterness, not having talked to her all day. With a pout, she settled for holding her hand as they walked down the sidewalk, their fingers intertwined and sweater sleeves brushing. “Practice was canceled because our teacher had a doctor’s appointment to go to.”

Minseok hummed in acknowledgement, allowing Luhan to steal one of her earbuds to listen. As the acoustic chords of the unplugged version of “Come Back Home” played in her ears, she knew instantly that Minseok had a bad day. It was a habit of the older girl’s to listen to sad music on the way home when she wasn’t feeling good.

“You wanna come over? Mom bought some hot chocolate mix that we can use,” Luhan suggested, fluttering her long, fake eyelashes cutely in hopes that Minseok would accept the offer.

“…Okay,” Minseok said after a moment of hesitation, willing to give up her previous plans in knowing that Luhan would be able to cheer her up more than anyone else.

A few blocks later, they reached Luhan’s home, her mother’s car absent, meaning she was still at work. Minseok was a little happy that Luhan’s mom wasn’t home. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her—Luhan’s mom was wonderful—but she wasn’t in the mood to really socialize. The two girls went inside, the heat warming their faces that were numb from the cold as they dumped their bags and shoes by the door, socked feet thumping against the wooden floor as they strolled to the kitchen.

“I’ll make the drinks, you can go chill in the living room if you want,” Luhan offered as she opened the cupboard to retrieve two white mugs. Minseok turned on her heels, heading back into the living room, scooping up a throw pillow before lying down on the couch, hugging the pillow to her chest. She closed her eyes, fully relaxing.

She felt tired. She had hardly slept at all the night before, having stayed up working on a paper. And when Minseok was tired was when she succumbed to all the bad thoughts swirling her mind, like how her childhood was passing so quickly, how she felt pressured to be the perfect child her parents wanted, or how unappealing she was—that maybe Luhan would get tired of her presence.

Burying her face into the pillow, Minseok willed the sting in her eyes to go away. Why in the world was she crying now? She rarely cried as it was and felt incredibly useless to want to burst into tears while her girlfriend was trying to cheer her up.

Something clattered in the sink, the sound of a tray sliding off of the counters, and then Minseok heard familiar light footsteps approaching. The tray was set down on the coffee table before she felt the intimate feeling of Luhan’s manicured fingernails combing through her bangs and tucking them behind Minseok’s ear. She felt glossed lips press against her chubby cheek before the pillow was tugged from the encirclement of her arms. She didn’t dare open her eyes.

“Are you going to tell me what’s up?” Luhan murmured softly, slowly cracking Minseok’s emotional walls.

Opening her now watery eyes, the dark-haired girl made grabby hands like a child, and Luhan wasted no time in joining her on the couch, cuddling her into the cushions and intertwining their legs together. Pressing another kiss, this time on Minseok’s chin, Luhan repeated her question. “What’s wrong, baby?”

And at that Minseok crumbled, sobs crushing her chest and tears running down her cheeks. Her nose ran and she rubbed at her eyes, knowing how ugly she must looked with her smudged makeup and pathetic sounds escaping her throat. “Y-You’re…” she hiccupped, “y-yo-you’re not g-g-gonna want me any…anym-more.”

“What?” Luhan gawked. She cupped Minseok’s face, thumbing her tears away and smoothing her hair in an attempt of comfort. “Minseok, Minseok, shhh…Who said anything about me leaving you? Why on earth would I ever do that?”

“B-Because…B-Because I’m ugly,” she sobbed, breath hitching as she attempted to catch her breath. “I’m f-fat and-and you’re pretty and p-p-popular and ev-everyone likes you.” Minseok felt bad for saying such things, thinking that she might’ve made Luhan angry.

“ _Baby_ ,” Luhan sighed, kissing Minseok on the lips and giving her the kindest look, waiting for the older female to catch her breath before continuing. “You aren’t ugly. You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. Why else do you think I came up to you at first year orientation?”

“B-But everyone else says that-that I’m—“

“Fuck everyone else,” Luhan stated strongly, a fire building her eyes out of anger. Anger that wasn’t directed towards Minseok, but to whoever it was feeding her girlfriend such bullshit. “Fuck society’s standards. Just because you’re a little bigger, differently shaped, doesn’t mean you aren’t as beautiful as the next girl or boy or whoever. I’m not saying that my opinion is the only one that matters, but you shouldn’t let those terrible words get to you. They aren’t true, Minseok. I know you know that. I love you, inside and out.” Furthering her point, she reached down to untuck Minseok’s shirt from her skirt, unbuttoning it from the bottom, ignoring her girlfriend’s words of protest. Eyeing the red marks that marred Minseok’s stomach, Luhan slid down to press kisses to each and every mark, doing the same to her thighs until Minseok was red in the face.

With a loving smile, Luhan leaned back up to kiss Minseok softly on the lips once more. “I love you so much, Minseok.”

Letting out a heavy breath and wrapping her arms around Luhan, pulling her close, Minseok offered a small smile, her heart beating steadily in her chest and feeling warmer than ever. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> more of a vent for me more or less lmao i kind of based minseok's body off of mine because im cute as heck but insecure


End file.
